


Adherence

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dork Naegi Makoto, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, idk theyre just being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Continuation of Inclination.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 22





	Adherence

Naegi walked into his home quietly, greeted by his dogs, Damien and Jason, named after the two in the DC universe. He set the bookbag he had on the floor next to the door. When he saw a sticky note fall out, of course, grabbing it.

Oh right, it was the sticky note with Hinata’s phone number, Naegi hummed. He had promised him that he’d call him when he got back. Now that he is back, he got that random anxiety when you’re calling someone for your first time. Of course, a lot of people probably get it. And he was afraid the conversation would be awkward. But he sharply inhaled, then exhaled and went fishing his phone out from his book bag, eventually finding it.

Naegi proceeded to go to the Phone app and click ‘Keypad’, staring at the numbers on the sticky note and typing them all in carefully, cautious of messing this up. His eyes focused, he didn’t know why he was freaking out so much. It was just a simple call and a conversation like they had at the bus stop. So why did he feel so scared about this? Well, maybe he sounds different. Or he looks different, and Hinata probably would regret ever talking to him again and-

Happy thoughts.

Think happy thoughts, Naegi had told himself mentally. Breathing deeply, he stared at the call button for a short while. He eventually mustered up the courage to do it. He keeps his promises, plus, this was kind of a thank you token for shielding him from the pouring rain about 30 minutes ago. The SHSL hope sighed and eventually did press it.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

Until the sound of being picked up rang in the room, and there was the same smooth voice that he guaranteed was still Hajime Hinata’s. 

“Hell-o?” There was an emphasis on the ‘o’, and for some reason. It gave Naegi some sort of relief to hear that voice. “Hinata-san.” He said, in a neutral and audible voice. Though, you could still put together how squeaky and high it was for Naegi. And then, he panicked more. Thinking he did something wrong, he cleared his throat awkwardly, and in a silent manner. He then heard a breezy laugh come from the phone, “Naegi-Kun, I see you’ve decided to call,” Hinata paused as if admiring the fact, “I’m glad.”

That only made Naegi feel better about calling, his eyes twinkled at how calm Hinata had felt about this. It was obvious he could be that kind of kid, but that’s just the first impression (I COULD BE TOTALLY WRONG). “Yeah, and I’m glad I gave you my phone number,” Naegi said, not really knowing what else to do. He quietly went to go sit on his bed, wiping his hands on his pants. He was starting to think his phone was gonna slip out of his hands because of how sweaty they probably were. Thank god this wasn’t a physical conversation and on phone.

“So, how’re you doing, did you get out of those soaked clothes?” Hinata had asked, before inhaling. “Sorry, was that weird to ask?” He said after, sheepishly that is. Naegi waved it off as if they were in a real conversation. It’s a thing he did a lot and he’s never stopped doing it. “No, no, it’s okay! I get where you’re coming from.” Naegi reassured his newly found friend. “But to answer your question, no, I haven’t.” He laughed nervously, as Hinata’s breath hitched. “Then get out of them, you’re gonna get sick and then you’re gonna regret it.”

Naegi knew he was right, he was gonna regret it. And then he wouldn’t be able to go to work because of that. Naegi only said he’ll be right back and muted himself and Hinata. Walking to the bathroom and getting a pair of fluffy pajamas and changing into them. Throwing his wet clothes over the shower pole for the curtain.

He eventually came back and unmuted himself from the call, greeting Hinata again who gratefully said something back, “Hey, ya good now?” He asked, which Naegi kindly responded with: “Yeah, thanks for reminding me.” He managed to pull another laugh, in which, Hinata laughed back. “It’s no problem, we’re friends after all. Well, I think we are-” Hinata remarked, thinking about it and waiting for Naegi’s answer. “Yeah, I’d say we are.” 

“That’s cool.” Naegi swore he felt Hinata smile through the camera and it made his world light up, for some reason, he didn’t know if they sounded creepy or romantic. But it was definitely a feeling he had at the moment. Maybe it was because of their friendship, or he just admired everyone. But this felt different, like, how he used to feel with Kyoko. But he tried not to let it get to him as he happily held the phone, he was getting used to this very slowly, but he was.

“Hey, Hinata-san?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna hang out sometime?”

Fin because I’m tired. uwu


End file.
